Regular show what if
by HawkeyePierceIsYourDoctor
Summary: Mordecai was adopted by Skips at a young age and ever since then Skips and the park guys have became his family. However when a new worker name Rigby comes along Mordecai starts to qustion about, who are his real parents?
1. New worker

**Hi, this is my first fanfiction so any advised or tips would be nice.**

 **Anyway I really like the idea of Mordecai being raised by the park guys and I really want to make a story from every episode but I try to get the episode to end or start a bit different.**

 **Disclaimer: I never ever, ever, ever own regular show**

Mordecai lets out a sigh of relief as he sits down on the coach he picks up the remoter to the TV and turns it on.

"I'm John and I'm also John," Said the two strong guys on the. "Were the strong Johns." The two guys let out a scream before fist pump each other as the title strong guys came up and stats to flash Mordecai jaw drop and he quickly runs outside.

"Dad!" Mordecai yells from a cross the park while Skips let out a sigh.

"What do you want, son." Skips said as he closer his tool box.

"There this new video game that coming out and I really want to buy it." Mordecai try's to example to his father however Skips shanks his head and goes back to work.

#

Mordecai groans as he sits on the park stairs he went to everyone he could think of Benson just yelled at him and told him to grow up pop's didn't know what he was talking about. Muscle man just said he was all out of money high ghost spend an hour talking about better way to improved his saving. As Mordecai deep thought were soon cut of when one of the park golf cater pulled over.

"There you are I been looking all over for you." Benson said as he walks over to the bird.

"Hey uncle B, what up?" Mordecai asked.

"Look their this new worker that singed up to one of our job files in the newspaper, and since your just slacking off I want you to go show him around."

"Yeah sure." Mordecai said.

"Oh and Mordecai the guy going to have to share the same room as you, however unlit he has enough money to buy his own bed he be sleeping on the floor." Benson said as he ticks of something on his clip board Mordecai snakes his head in argument however his jaw drops when he realizes what Benson just said.

"Wait uncle B, are you serious letting me share a room with a complete stranger."

"Don't worry Mordecai every ting you will be fine. Now go do the job or you're not getting another pay check." As Benson diver, of Mordecai sighs.

#

Mordecai looks behind the tree before breathing in air. "Will here goes nothing." Mordecai walks towards Rigby who was sitting on the park bench.

"Hi I'm Mordecai you must be Rigby," Rigby looks up. "Anyway I'm meant to…" Mordecai was cut off.

"Hey men, are you hunger? Because I never really got to eat anything before my patents just kick me out saying you're going to work son." Mordecai looks down at him with his jaw drop.

"Will um I guess we could go get lunch." Mordecai said as he and Rigby walks of.

 **So that it for now so please tells me what you think of it by reviewing and chapter two should be up by sometime this week. oh and another thing if you guys have an episode of the regular show you would like to see as a chapter then fell free to tell me.**


	2. First day part one

**I've have returned and here the second chapter so please review. Oh and remember this is based on the episode and tips/ adverse is always welcome.**

 **Disclaimer: Hey, hey, hey fan fiction, hey, hey, hey fan fiction I never own the regular show and I never will.**

"Dude last night sucked I had to sleep on the floor." Rigby said to Mordecai as they walk down the stairs.

"Yeah, but don't forget when your pay check comes you can always by stuff." Mordecai said as they enter the kitchen.

"Milk."

"Cereal" Both Mordecai and Rigby spoke at the same time before they sat down at the kitchen table.

"Sorry dude only clean spoon." Rigby groans and walks over to the box of cereal.

"So how did you end up here?" Mordecai said as Rigby pour cereal in his mouth.

"Parents made me to."

"Want some milk with that cereal." Rigby nods his head and so Mordecai begins to pour milk into the raccoon mouth.

"How about you? Did your parents make you work here?" Rigby said after swallowing his mouth full of cereal."

"No, not really I kind of live here." Rigby raised an eyebrow but flinched when he heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen.

"Get off the table," he heard someone yell. "We have chairs for a reason, you know." Benson said as he and pops came around the corner carrying a solfa.

"Hey uncle B and pops." Pops smile while Benson rolled his eyes.

#(this is my break line) outside.

As pops and Benson kept carrying the solfa Mordecai and Rigby were fowling then and watching closer.

"Don't you two have work to do?" Benson asks as he and pops both put down the solfa.

"Dude that thing is awesome." Rigby said as he got a good look at it.

"Yeah man, hey pops why didn't you tell me you own something this cool." Mordecai said.

"But Mordecai my good man you saw it yesterday." Pops said with a worried tone.

"I told you those videos games are making him dumber." Bensons said cross his arms.

"So, where are you taking it?" Rigby question trying to change the topic.

"Benson and I are going to take it to. Where the big man comes and takes it away to the magic trash city." Rigby looks up at Mordecai with a question expression however Mordecai looks towards Benson for answer.

"Were throwing it away." Benson said just simply.

"What!" Both boys shout in shock of the news that they were giving.

"Mordecai maybe we should take you to doctors to get your memory check." Benson said sounding a little concern.

"What no, there nothing wrong with me can't a guy just ask a simple question." Mordecai said crossing his arms causer Rigby to clear his throat.

"Anyway, since you're going to throw it out. Can we please try it?" Rigby beg causing pops to giggle and Benson rolls his eyes.

"You know what unlike you two who by the way should be doing your job. I'm just going to do my job, however I want you two go help after you play your STUIPED GAME." Benson storms of.

"Oh yeah this is going to be cool." However Mordecai was stop when Rigby ran in front of him.

"Hey not cool man," Rigby shouts. "Why do you get to try it out first?" Mordecai raised an eye brown but shrug anyway letting Rigby try out the sofa.

"Dude, what wrong?" Mordecai question as he see the new worker trying out different sitting position.

"Everything because this has to be the most uncomfortable chair I have every sit on." Rigby said as he steps on the ground.

"Can't be, how can a cool looking sofa look that good and yet be uncomfortable." Mordecai said as he goes and tries it out.

"Yes I'm afield it true," Pops lets out a depression. "I purchased it thought the post and it not as comfortable as it looks.

Mordecai hops of the solfa letting Rigby run back towards it and the raccoon try's it again however no matter what he did it just had no effect.

"It just not comfortable man," Rigby said looking over to pops direction. "If you ask me, I think you should throw it away."

Pops nods his head in argument. "Well yes that what Benson and I were about to."

"Wait Pops if you're going throw it away, can I have it anyway?" Mordecai beg causing Rigby eyes to widen in shock.

"No fair but I want it." Rigby said.

"But you just said that it was uncomfortable." Mordecai complain.

"So did you." Rigby winder.

"Dude, I was lying."

"Yeah will so was I." Rigby said.

"Look dude, it simple Pops is going to give me the chair, because I've knew him all my life." Mordecai said before turning to Pops. "Dude, Pops you have got to let me have this chair I'm like the grandson you never had." Mordecai eyes widen in shock when Pops laugh at his comment.

"Will I don't know who to give it to but if you two can sort things out between each other. Then I am more than happy to give it away." Pops smile.

"Alright let's play punchers." Mordecai said hitting his fist into his hand causing Rigby to walks backwards.

"Fine, but I go first." Mordecai shrugs before leaning forward however when Rigby turned end Mordecai had barely felt the punch.

"Ouch," Rigby said rubbing his shoulder to ease the pain. "No fair let's play another game that evolved a little more silk."

"How much silk?" Mordecai question

"Rock, paper, scissor." Rigby said as he was doing hands action.

"Oh goodly," Pops said capping with joy. "Oh thought when Mordecai was little we use to call it parchment." Rigby stares blanking at Pops while Mordecai rolls his eyes.

"Alright so, how are we going to do this? Are we going to play one, two, three shoot or are we going to play one, two, and three go."

"Let's do this, but first I want to do some stretch first, because I don't want to pull a muscle or whatever." As the two workers were doing a couple of stretch Muscle man and high five ghost walk past.

 **OK this is part one of first day and thank you everyone who has being reviewing to my story it really does encourage me to write always knowing that someone reads this makes me feel happy.**

 **So if you like to see part two make sure you review and I will try to post it up sometime before the weekend, and if you like one of your favour episode as one of these chapter I try my best to post it up as will.**


	3. First day part two

**Thank you for your reviews and for the tips about my spelling and grammar. To jim who made a review about me sticking with the storyline thank you for point it out however the whole point of this story is pretty much going to be my version of an episode where in some episode I be adding bits and pieces, where Mordecai slowly finds things about his parents. Sorry folks I can't really example what about to happen without giving too much of the story.**

 **Disclaimer: ok class, here is your fun fact of the day. The regular show was never mime and never will be because to have something like someone else TV show you will need a lot of money or very high friends.**

"Let's do this, but first I want to do some stretch first, because I don't want to pull a muscle or whatever." As the two workers were doing a couple of stretch Muscle man and high five ghost walk past.

"That new guy better not be trying to pick a fight." Muscle man said sounding kind of concern.

"Why know, Muscle man he and Mordecai are playing old quartz parchment for my old city note." Muscle man and high five ghost both exchange looks at Pops is comment.

"Nice, you know who else want to play old quartz?" Muscle man asked.

"Why know, who?" Pops added.

"MY MOM." Muscle man yelled loud enough just for Mordecai to here. Mordecai rolls his eyes at one of his uncle's old jokes.

"Oh come on man, you use to love them." Muscle man said trying to gain Mordecai attention.

"Ok are you ready." Muscle man smiles drops as he heard Mordecai asking the new worker the question.

After two turns later Mordecai and Rigby decides to go a third time however it was let another draw.

"Benson my good man," Pops said as he saw Benson drive past. "Come quick, Mordecai and Rigby are playing quartz parchment and they've already draw three times." Pops lets out a giggle while Benson shakes his head in disproved.

"Aren't you two meant to be throwing that thing away?" Mordecai turns his head and shrug.

"Yeah sure thing uncle B." Mordecai and Rigby both play another round but groans as it was another tie.

99 turns later a crowed full of people were watching and cheering the game while Mordecai walks around in a circle groaning, Rigby shakes his head while say dam it all over aging.

"Look dude enough, you don't even want this chair." Mordecai said.

"Come on just one more go." Mordecai lets out a anger groan but goes along with it anyway.

As both hands were thrown open as rock a black hole start to appear into the middle of the sky.

"Since no one can deicide and it all plays up to 100 tried I take it upon myself to eat your prize." The stranger deep voice said sounding like it was coming from the black whole itself.

People start to run towards the house as the chair was flying towards the black whole as Mordecai and Rigby both got to the house while people were still trying to run towards it.

"This is all your fault." Rigby said.

"What my fault, all I want to do was play punchers." Mordecai said in self-defence.

"Oh know the chair." Rigby said running towards the chair that was being drag on the ground by the amount of wind.

"Wait Rigby." Mordecai said following.

"Oh know, oh my," Pops said slowly walking down the stairs as he grab out the walker talker from his pocket. "Help someone help Mordecai is great danger."

####################################################( change my break line) ##########

Benson stops the golf cater as he herd Pops screaming for help on the walk talker he looks up at Skips with corners eyes before picking it up.

"What is it Pops?" Benson asks.

"The game quartz parchment has gone horrible wrong." Benson and Skips both exchange looks.

"I thought I told him not play that game." Skips add.

"Where are you?" As Benson ask a mushroom cloud was seen on the over slide of the park.

"Skips take the back way." Without hesitated Skips obey praying for his son to still be alive.

Pops, Mordecai and Rigby were screaming for their life as Pops was hanging onto a light pull with for dear life. However Pops was slowly losing his grip as Pops hand becomes lose he fell someone else catcher him.

"Son, what did you do?" Skips said.

"I was only playing Rock, paper, scissor with the new guy." Skips looks up further he see Rigby holding onto the chair and waving at him.

"I thought I told you not play that game." Skips said however Mordecai just gave a nevers smile.

"Hurry grab on." Benson said to skips as he appears around the corner. "Now hang on."

Skips: "Hang on."  
Pops: "Hany on."

"Rigby hang on. Waha Rigby." Mordecai said as he saw the new worker face being pulled into the black hole.

The sound of Mordecai scream alert them all as the tree worker look up to find that Rigby was being eaten. Causing Benson to step down onto the gold cater pedal pulling them away slowly just enough for Rigby to breather.

"Son, you need to break the tie." Skips said Mordecai nods his head in argument.

"Dude I'm going to break the tie." Mordecai yelled out to Rigby.

"What no, how do I know you just going to cheat?" Rigby said as they were coming closer towards the black hole.

"Dude I'm not kidding."

Thing were a bit claim now as Mordecai and the park guys slowly lift them self from the ground.

"Cool." Mordecai and Rigby both said as they saw a half brunt of solfa.

"No, not happing," Benson yells at them causing the two of them to flinched. "You guys do not own that sofa but here what you do get. Rigby you are going to flip that cater to it sild Mordecai you are going to help Pop's take that thing to the dump, and then Mordecai I want you to go a spend the rest of the whole day with High five ghost, while Rigby is going to is CLEAN UP THE WHOLE PARK." As Mordecai takes one last look at Rigby he quickly runs after the park guys.

 **Next chapter should be up by Sunday or sometime after Sunday so please leave a review and here a sneak peak next chapter Mordecai going to tell Rigby a couple of things about what life is like living at a park. So please review I would love to hear from all you wound full people.**


	4. Photos and the power part one

**Hello fan fiction here is another chapter so please read and review I would also like to thank everyone who has favourite, follow and review to my story it really does help.**

 **Disclaimer: by, by, by regular show you never are mime**

Mordecai and Rigby were heading to their room however stop when both then saw pops room.

"Dude, what do you think he doing?" Rigby ask while Mordecai had a peek thought Pops room just to make saw he ok.

"Want to go check it out." Before Mordecai got an answer from Rigby he knocks on pops door and walk in.

"Hey Pops, what are you doing?" Mordecai said when he saw Pops going thought some old photos.

"Oh my Mordecai my good man, quick come here." Pops said waving the two boys over.

When Rigby saw the phots he notice that the park guys were a lot young and he also saw a four year old Mordecai who was hiding behind Skips and only showing his head in the photo.

"Hey Pops who the kid?" Rigby ask point towards the four year old.

"Why, Rigby that Mordecai when he was young." Rigby looks up at Mordecai and then looks back at the phots.

"This one was Mordecai first Christmas." Mordecai sighs from being embarrass as Pops show Rigby another photo. The whole living room was cover in Christmas items while Mordecai was wearing a green and red sweater sitting next to Muscle man on the couch. Mordecai lets out another groan while Rigby was cracking up laughing.

Rigby was gone and personal Mordecai didn't really care because for once in this week Mordecai finally got some peace to himself and sometime to lay down and relax in his room. Mordecai sigh as he heard footsteps coming towards his room, as he looks towards the door he could see Rigby holding up a keyboard.

"Dude you will have no idea what I've just find." Rigby said as he placed the keyboard on the floor.

"Whoa cool dude, but where did you get it from." Mordecai said as he sits down next Rigby.

"I have my ways." Rigby said.

"Cool man, have you named her let?" Mordecai ask.

"Actually I thought you could name her." Rigby said turning to Mordecai with a big smile.

"I've always wanted to date a girl name the power." A flash of red light appeared on the top of the keyboard as the light disappear the words 'the power' show.

After, a while of trying out the new keyboard Mordecai and Rigby walks outside.

"Okay dude, are you ready?" Rigby ask Mordecai nods his head as an answer before he press a button on the keyboard.

"Five, six, seven eight give us a raise loser." The two sang and point at a tree.

"I don't know Rigby if this is going to work? I mean we could always just ask Benson for a raised." Mordecai said felling kind of guilty about calling his uncle a loser.

"Look dude, it the only way to get the strong join video game, and also it either this or ham boning." Rigby said with a chess smile.

"Mordecai my dear boy, was that the sound of music?" Pops ask as he came around the corner.

"Dude let's use the power on pops." Rigby said whispering into Mordecai ear.

"Fine, but you're not calling him a lose." Rigby groans but nod his head anyway.

"Pops check this out." Music start to play in the back ground as Mordecai and Rigby got into the positives

"Five, six, seven, eight give us a raised pops." Pops giggle and clap his hands when the two stop talking he brings out his wallet from his pocket.

"Good show, good show my boy and yes a pay increase." Pops said handing out two lollops.

Mordecai and Rigby exchanged looks before talking those lollops Pops smiles at then before walking off when the lollipops were gone.

"If pops wasn't so weird, he would've given us real money." The two smile at each other before high five one another.

As Benson was trying his best to open a door with a hand full of equipment he drops a rake as heard Mordecai calling out his name.

"Hey Uncle Benson." Mordecai said as he and Rigby run up to him.

"What do you guys want?" Benson asked.

"Check this out Benson." Rigby said as the music start to play.

"Five, six, seven, eight give us a raise Benson." Both worker said point towards Benson.

"Will you know what; you guys have been working a lot better this week. So I give you $20 for now and we can work out a better pay meant later on the week." Benson said as he pulled out two $20 from his pocket, Benson walks of leaving Mordecai and Rigby smile at each other.

"You know what this means?" Rigby said holding up the note above his head.

"We can go buy that video game." Rigby smile fade.

"What no, we can do whatever we want to do." Rigby runs of leaving Mordecai to quickly grab the keyboard and following him.

 **That it for now folks, so make saw you leave me a review at the door step after all I would love to hear what my views think about this story so fair.**

 **Leave a review and you get a chocolate cookie ... Maybe a chocolate cookie. Depends I think I'm going to eat them all.**


	5. Photos and the power part two

**Hello fan fiction thank you to all the people who have review to this story the more review I get the fast the updates become.**

 **Disclaimer: Anything name under the regular show does not belong to me.**

One hour later

Mordecai and Rigby were both walking down the footpath however stop when they saw Skips.

"What did you guys do?" Skips asked.

"H-hey dad … what are you talking about?" Mordecai said trying to change the topic.

"Son." Skips said glare at Mordecai.

"Dude he knows." Rigby said whisper in his ear. "Let's use the power on him." Mordecai nods his head in argument.

"Five, six, seven, eight … using the power in your face, sending you back to your place. Don't look down our crotches while we synchronize our watches! Hoooohooohoooooo bebebeep bebebeep." The two sand as they start to synchronize each other watches.

"Go away Skips it time for you to go away."

Mordecai: "Yeah dad it time for you to go to your room."

Rigby; Yeah Skips it time for you to go to your moon." Skips gasp as he was lift it into the air and disappeared.

"What the H Rigby? What did you say?" Mordecai said as he saw his adopted father disappeared into air.

"Ah to the moon." Rigby said in a shy tone.

"WHAT WHY?" Mordecai yelled.

"Because that what you said." Mordecai groans at Rigby reasoned.

"No dude I said to his room not to the moon. Why would I send my dad to the moon?" Mordecai said as he picks up the keyboard.

"Ah man, where are you going?" Rigby said as he run towards Mordecai.

"I'm going to tell my Uncles that I've just send my own dad to the moon." Mordecai said as he glares at Rigby.

"Mordecai my good man, have you seen Skips?" Pops ask as he and Benson came around from behind a tree.

"Rigby sent him to the moon." Mordecai said causing Rigby to throw punchers at him.

"Ha, no serious Mordecai have you seen your dad." Benson said while Pops was still giggle about this.

"Look Uncle B I'm telling you the truth. Rigby send dad to the moon, you believe me right Pops." Mordecai said.

"Oh I love the moon." Pops said. Mordecai sighs.

After Mordecai and Rigby finally talk Pops and Benson into believe them all they had to do was go save Skips. 10 minutes later outside of the house Rigby was playing the keyboard waiting for the gang.

"It about time." Rigby said as he saw Mordecai, Pops and Benson walking out of the house.

"Sorry dude, Pops had to go to the bathroom." Mordecai said as he sat in the driver sit.

"Three times." Pops said as he sat himself in the back of the golf cater.

Once, everyone was in the two of them starts to sing. "Take us to the moon whoa, take us to the moon, won't you take us to the moon."

"Ha, ha, very funny…" However Benson was cut off when everyone starts to scream for their life as the went through space they all stop and groan in pain when they hit the surface of the moon.

"What the?" Benson said as he got up to rub his head. "What is all this junk?" All eyes turn to Rigby.

"Look guys don't get mad at me. But I've may have send a couple of things up here when I was waiting for you." Rigby said as he lets out a nevers laugh.

"You idiot what else did you send." Mordecai yelled.

"Look it Skips." Pops said point towards Skips who was running away from a monster.

"You had to send a monster up here didn't you." Mordecai states.

"Uncle B and Rigby go help dad, while Pops and I will start the cart." Benson and Rigby runs towards the keyboard where Mordecai and pops went towards the cart.

"Go away big monster go away…" Rigby was cut off when the keyboard stops playing.

"What the hell just happened?" Benson asked.

"Will don't get to mad at me. But I think the batter just die."

"WHAT!" Benson yelled.

 **Flash back**

"Look dude it either his or ham boning."

 **End of flash back**

"We don't need this." Rigby said as he remembers the conversation with Mordecai early on. So without hesitates Rigby runs towards the monster and starts slapping the crater everywhere. As Rigby was slapping the create Skips manger to get himself free from the monster grip he quickly runs over to Rigby and picks him up and away from the monster. As the monster was still chase then Mordecai drove past in the cart.

"Hurry get in." Mordecai said as he pulls over.

"Play something." Skips said as they were deriving away from the monster.

"We can't the batter dead." Rigby replied. Skips pulls out two wires and plug them into the keyboard causing it to turn on.

"TAKE US HOME. TAKE US HOME." They said all screaming for their life. Before they knew it they all made it back home and right inside Mordecai room as they came though the wall had been complete destroy.

"Mordecai give Skips the keyboard." Benson said with his arms cross. Mordecai looks down at Rigby before he hand his dad the keyboard.

"Ah what." Both boys said as they saw Skips break the keyboard. As the three of then walk out of the room Mordecai notices that there was hole in the wall even though the wall around them was crumble.

"Ah man there a hole in the wall." Rigby picks up the poster that was on the ground and covers up the hole.

"Not anymore."

 **So what ya thinking you can always tell me any thoughts you may have in your mind or any episode that you would like to see next.**

 **Don't forget to review. Because I would really love here what you guys think of my first story.**


End file.
